


I’m Not Good at the Whole ‘People’ Thing

by orphan_account



Series: Chlodine One-Shot Series [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nadine likes being organized, and gets a bit whiny whenever Chloe messes that up. But that's okay, because she's a soft girlfriend who loves Chloe a lot - even if she can't say it out loud.





	I’m Not Good at the Whole ‘People’ Thing

**Author's Note:**

> __  
>  **Prompt:**   
>    
>  _Imagine person A lightly tracing “I love you” over and over again on person B, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly “I love you too.” Bonus if that’s the first time person A has ever declared their love for person B._

Nadine was better at relationships than most people gave her credit for. Sure, most of her experience happened to be in fake relationships, with men. And yeah, she had something to gain from being with them. Most of them were psychopaths...and were now dead...

Scratch that. Nadine was good at pretending to be in a relationship, when she had no feelings on the line and was getting something out of it. So what? No one's perfect. 

After becoming partners with Chloe, they had gotten much closer than Nadine expected. She now recognized that she had been attracted to Chloe during their first job together, despite how much she had tried to deny it at the time. They barely knew each other, and Nadine’s previous track record with treasure hunters wasn’t the best. When the lie about Sam came to light, she was more upset than she wanted to admit - although, Chloe had probably gotten the message of how hurt she actually was after being punched in the face. But she really did hold back, anyone else would have had a broken nose at the very least. 

It had taken some time for Nadine to get used to living with Chloe. Many aspects of their personalities had a difficult time meshing, and it seemed that their living style was one of them. It probably came as no surprise that Nadine liked to be organized and clean. Everything had it’s place, but she wasn’t too anal if things were moved or ended up somewhere else. She could live with that. Before losing Shoreline, she didn’t spend much time in her apartment, staying for short bits of time before a new job popped up. She had been busy trying to build up her reputation, concerned with not letting her father down in regards to the company.

But, that wasn’t really a problem anymore.

Chloe brought color into the somewhat monochromatic world that Nadine was used to. She also brought along a few headaches.

“Frazer!” She called, poised at the front door.

“Ooh, haven’t heard that one in a long time.” Chloe popped up from around a corner, hair down and slightly damp. “I must be in trouble.” A piece of clothing that looked vaguely familiar was slung across her bare shoulder.

“What the hell is this?” Nadine gestured to the unfathomable state that their living room had taken on.

She didn’t miss a beat. “Our apartment.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Right.” Chloe grinned, a bit sheepish, moving to stand behind the couch. “This isn’t what it looks like.”

“Really? So half of our clothes haven’t been flung around the room?” 

“Well, so I guess it is what it looks like, but I have a good reason.”

Nadine walked over to her, arms folded across her chest. “It better be good.”

Now, Nadine wasn’t really mad at Chloe for the mess. She was annoyed, since before she left to run a few errands, she spent time picking up after her laissez-faire girlfriend. So, one can imagine that she might be less than pleased. And, yes, Nadine did have a tendency to be somewhat dramatic, which had been pointed out to her quite a bit.

Chloe held up the fabric that had been draped over her arm. “I found it!” It was the red headscarf that Meenu had sold her in India, the only memento that she had from that expedition. “I thought I lost it, so I went looking for it, and I kind of made a mess while doing so. Oddly enough, it was in the last place I would have guessed.”

“Your dresser?”

“Yea! I swear it wasn’t there last night when I looked…”

Nadine smiled, rubbing the end of the scarf between her fingertips. “That’s because I set it aside to make sure it was washed and dried properly. I returned it while you were sleeping-in.” She sighed, a gentle breath through her nose. “I was hoping to have it done before you noticed. I’m sorry I worried you.”

The domestic side of Nadine always caught Chloe off-guard. She cleared her throat. “Oh, it’s fine, really.” She paused. “Sorry about the mess. And, thank you.”

“It’s no problem.” Nadine smiled, leaning up slightly to plant a kiss on Chloe’s cheek. “But you’re cleaning this up.”

Chloe’s laugh bounced around the room. “Alright, I deserve that.”

They were still getting used to each, figuring out how to live together. For the longest time, Nadine would do a double-take over the simplest things: seeing Chloe’s toothbrush next to hers in the bathroom, whenever she passed by a trinket or statue that came from previous jobs, even waking up next to her. But somewhere along the way, the little things that used to catch her by surprise started fading into the background, into normality. She no longer had to constantly remind herself that yes, Chloe being in her life was reality, and it wasn’t some farce that could disappear at the drop of a hat.

One thing that Nadine had come to look forward to was when they settled in for bed. She always stayed up later than Chloe, sometimes reading, sometimes thinking. And sometimes, she simply listened to the slightly heavy breaths and little noises Chloe made while she slept. It didn’t happen every night, but if Nadine had a particularly hard time falling to sleep, those small sounds would do the trick.

It seemed to be one of those nights. Despite her usual techniques, she remained wide awake. Chloe seemed to pass out rather early, curled up into her side like a koala. Nadine had an arm wrapped around her, somewhat trapped beneath her girlfriend’s head - but she didn’t mind. Nadine’s hand rested on her back, fingers drawing patterns into her shirt. She started doing this to calm Chloe down while she was having a nightmare, in an attempt to reassure her that she wasn’t alone. It always seemed to work, Chloe relaxing in a matter of seconds sometimes. Eventually, it became a habit, her hand almost moving on its own as she tried to sleep, usually drawing pictures (her go-to was drawing grey langurs).

Nadine looked down at her girlfriend, taking in her relaxed face and messy hair. Was it possible that someone could look so beautiful while sleeping? She smiled, tracing soft circles on Chloe’s back, which slowly morphed into the words _I love you_ , a rather loopy word when written in cursive. She had yet to actually say the words out loud, but damn she hoped that Chloe could tell. Nadine was normally good with words, but with ones as loaded as those three, she choked up. There had been plenty of times she wanted to say it, one of those times being earlier that same day, when Chloe happily brandished her new-found scarf, but it never made its way out of her mouth.

Her hand slowly came to a stop as she began to drift off. Chloe shuffled below her, throwing a leg around her girlfriend’s hips as she settled in, which was a normal sleeping position for them. What caught Nadine by surprise was a quick press of lips onto the underside of her jaw, and the words _I love you too_ being breathed against her neck.

“I thought you were asleep?” Nadine asked, a rather intense blush heating up her face.

Chloe chuckled. “You thought wrong, love.” She nestled into Nadine once more, practically on top of her at this point, but neither party was too mad at the circumstances.

A smile broke out on her face. “I mean it, you know.”

“I know you do. Never questioned it for a second.” A pause. “But, I would love to hear those words at some point. I bet it would sound absolutely adorable, coming from you.”

Nadine laughed, gently kissing the top of Chloe’s head. Those would be the first words she said tomorrow morning, there was no doubt about that.


End file.
